¿Alucinación?
by cielo caido
Summary: ¿podría ser una realidad alternativa o es que realmente estaba loco? ¿Como será despertar y saber que nada de lo que tú creías era real? Zero esta a punto de descubrirlo y de la peor manera...


Bueno, últimamente me han dado ganas de escribir cosas bizarras y un tanto psicopateadas xD a saber porque. Disfrutad de este extraño escrito y sean bienvenidos a los lugares más oscuros de mi mente.

* * *

><p><em>Nunca fue y nunca será<br>No sabes como me has traicionado  
>Y de alguna manera tenías a todos engañados<em>

Sin la máscara ¿Donde te ocultarás?  
>No te puedes encontrar a ti mismo<br>perdido en tu mentira.

Everybodys Fool (Evanescence)

**¿Alucinación?**

Abrió los ojos bruscamente, sobresaltado por un dolor punzante.

Una luz cegadora obligó a sus pupilas contraerse. Los cerro de inmediato al recibir tanta luz, no recordaba que a su habitación llegase tanta luz. Nuevamente intento abrirlos, poco a poco fue mostrando sus orbes violetas hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escandalizante luz.

El techo era blanco y en medio de el había una lámpara que le iluminaba demasiado. Eso era extraño, él no tenía lámparas así en su cuarto. ¿En que momento se la habían cambiado?

Aun con aquella duda se levanto sentándose así en el borde la cama, se sorprendió al mirar a su alrededor. Su cuarto no era su cuarto, era una habitación demasiada blanca para su gusto, además de que no había nada en ella, tan solo la cama y él.

Rápidamente se puso de pie. ¿Donde estaba? Y sin esperar más se dirigió a la puerta en donde intento abrirla sin éxito alguno. ¡Le habían encerrado! ¡Maldita sea, le habían encerrado! ¿¡Acaso le habían aislado a ese lugar?

¿Le... habían aislado...?

¡Pero si no había hecho nada malo! ¡Se había controlado perfectamente, ¿porque le hacían eso?

Intento con todas sus fuerzas abrir la puerta pero por más que forcejaba esta no se abría.

-¡Ábranme!- exigió tocando la puerta, esta apenas tenia una pequeña ventana con rendijas, veía que pasaban personas, muchas personas pero a ninguno los reconocía.- ¡Oiga usted ábrame la maldita puerta!- le hablo completamente dominado por la colera al sujeto que pasaba por allí.

-Oh pero si es Zero.- hablo entusiasta el muchacho desconocido... le saludo amigablemente desde el otro lado de la rendija.- mira Marta, Zero despertó.- le informo entusiasta a su compañera.

Ambos cargaban una especie de pijama color blanca.

-¡Ábranme la maldita puerta!- exigió molesto mientras en vano trataba de abrir.

-Oh no mi niño, ese no es el vocabulario que deberías tener.- le dijo en tono materno aquella muchacha.- después te van a pegar por ser así, por eso nunca sales.

-¡¿donde esta Yuki, el director, donde están todos?

-¿Yuki? ¿quien es Yuki Marta?- su inocencia era notoria.

-No lo se Daniel. Ya dicen que él esta loco. Vámonos.

-¡No esperen... no se vallan!- Pidió pero sus ruegos fueron ignorados por aquellos jóvenes que se marcharon dando brinquitos de conejos como si fueran niños.- ¡Maldición...!-seguía girando el pomo de la puerta, esta no cedía. Opto por usa la fuerza bruta y le dio una patada, la puerta se aflojo lo suficiente como para poder abrirla.

Al salir comenzó a caminar con desespero por los pasillos. Ese lugar no era la academia Cross, ¡¿en donde estaba?

Caminado se dio cuenta de que usaba la misma ropa que usaba la gente de allí, una especie de pijama de color blanco. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-Enfermeras y doctores del pasillo tres; el paciente de la habitación cinco ha escapado por favor ir en busca de él. Repito: el paciente de la habitación cinco ha escapado por favor cogedlo y traerlo aquí!- dijo una voz desde un par de cornetas que habían a lo largo del pasillo.

Él era el paciente de la habitación cinco.

Comenzó a correr como loco. No le atraparían.

Choco contra alguien.

-¡fíjate por donde vas, ¿no ves que acabas de atropellar a mi bebe?- dijo una joven mientras abrazaba un muñeco de trapo.- ¿estas bien mi bebe? ¿si estas bien verdad? Comenzó a hablarle al muñeco. Zero se sorprendió de aquello.- ¡niño malo, niño malo!- le dijo a él en tono amenazante.

¡¿Donde rayos estaba metido?

El semblante de aquella joven de repente cambió a uno mas sereno. Sonrió dijo:

-¿verdad que mi bebe es bonito doctor?- _¿doctor?_ Pensó Zero alterado. Miro detrás de él y había alguien pero eso alguien le sorprendió.

-Kuram... sempai...- dijo apenas.

-Buenos días Zero.- hablo sin interés aparente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más el albino le tomo con fuerza de la bata blanca que cargaba.

-¡Kuran ¿donde están todos?

-No se de que me hablas Zero.

-¡¿como que no sabes? ¡¿donde esta Yuki y los demás?- Kaname completamente sereno se soltó del agarre del joven y le respondió.

-Zero ya te he dicho que Yuki no existe, ni tampoco el director Cross o los vampiros.

-Aquello le dejo estupecfatado.

¿Que no... Existían?

Imposible...

Eso era mentira, todos existían.

-Déjate de juegos y dime la verdad. ¿donde estoy?- le fulmino con la mirada.

-No estoy jugando. Nunca lo hago. Estas en un centro psiquiátrico; estas enfermo.

_¡¿Que...?_

-aquí hay varios dibujos en donde representas a dichos personajes.- le mostró una carpeta con varios dibujos en donde aparecían Yuki, su tío, Ichiru, el director y demás personajes. Los observo sorprendido.- ellos no existen Zero, son solo producto de tu imaginación. Te metieron aquí porque comenzaste a alucinar desde la muerte de tus padres- el albino negó con la cabeza aun sin creerse del todo aquel cuento chino.

-no... es mentira... ¡es mentira!- expuso completamente alterado.- ¡Mis padres fueron asesinados por un vampiro... ella... ella... ella me convirtió en un vampiro, un maldito sangre pura como tu me convirtió en vampiro!

-eso no es cierto Zero. No te convirtieron en vampiro.- le miro seriamente.- tus padres fueron asesinados por un ladrón, aquella noche te dejaron inconsciente al tratar de escapar. Cuando te levantaste tus padres estaban muertos. Al ver aquello tu mente sufrió un shock e invento toda la historia de un vampiro, fue un acto inconsciente que hizo tu mente para protegerse del colapso mental de aquello.

El joven albino se tomo la cabeza con las manos... eso... eso... no era cierto ¿verdad?

Él no había inventado toda esa historia por causa de un shock. ¡Eso era mentira!

El aire comenzó a fallarle, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas... ¿que le sucedía? se sentía como cuando tenía sed de sangre.

-Póngale la camisa de fuerza.- ordeno Kuram tranquilo. Esta a punto de darle otro ataque.- ¿ataque? Solo necesitaba un poco de sangre.

Forcejeo con aquellos sujetos que intentaban ponerle aquella camisa.

-¡no...!

No, no, aquello no era real.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas.

Aquello no estaba pasando.

Era mentira porque él... Él... él era un vampiro y eso nadie lo podía cambiar jamás. A él lo habían convertido en uno, aquella mujer le había succionado la sangre y le había convertido en un ser repugnante además de que ella se había llevado a su hermano Ichiru. Su deber era proteger a Yuki. Él debía buscarla porque ella se había ido con Kuram sempai, ella se había ido con su hermano y él debía buscarla.

-¡Suéltenme!- lo llevaban entre cinco a la habitación de aislamiento, allí el cuarto era tan pequeño y asfixiante, además ese color blanco le desesperaba.

Lo tumbaron en la cama. Le quitaron la camisa de fuerza y le sujetaron de los brazos, de las piernas. Pero no le impidieron gritar; le ataron los pies y manos a la cama. Uno de aquellos enfermeros se acercaba para inyectarle algo. Zero forcejeaba como loco.

-Yo le pondré el tranquilizante. Déjenme solo con él.- ordeno el castaño en tono autoritario. Eso a Zero no le daba buena espina. -¿sabes cual es tu problema Zero?- cuestiono mientras se acercaba con aquella inyectadora. Él seguía forcejeando.- que eres demasiado terco.- sintió un pinchazo en el brazo y sintió su cuerpo demasiado pesado.

Espiró. Así pausado y fuerte, sintiendo como ingresaba ese aire para salir luego. El frío le entró en el cuerpo, como una fuerza que le investía, y le hizo poner la piel de gallina.

Se sentía más débil a cada minuto.

Me encanta cuando de ponen las correas en tu cuerpo.-comento mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo débil del muchacho.- No puedes moverte, además hay mas fuego en ti.

-¡no me toques!- siseo dominado por la cólera. Respiró tan fuerte que el aire se le rasgaba en los pulmones. Se sentía mareado e ido. Ni siquiera podía ver bien, el efecto del tranquilizarte era demasiado fuerte como para poder mantenerse despierto por mas tiempo.

Kaname comenzó a soltar poco a poco las correas que le sujetaban los pies. Zero permanecía casi inmóvil a causa de la droga que le dieron, todo daba siquiera sabía que hacía Kaname. Pateaba, rasguñaba y mordía pero al parecer todo era en su mente.

Sentía que le abajaban los pantalones. ¡¿Qué rayos le iba a hacer? ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba?

-Mío por siempre.- le susurro al oído aquel que se hacía llamar doctor. Le separaron las rodillas, lo cogió de las caderas y se hundió en él de una sola estocada. Aquel dolor le desgarró las entrañas.

Lo sintió salir de nuevo, de una forma lenta hasta salirse por completo y luego volvió a adentrarse en aquella cavidad con brutalidad.

El dolor era absolutamente insoportable y creciente. Dolía tanto que el pensar que pronto iba a desmayase fue un alivio.

Tampoco se quejó porque él era fuerte, y no iba a parecer más patético de lo que ya se veía. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, tanta que la sangre brotó más roja y abundante de la herida.

Sentía la nariz congelada y le empezó a doler la cabeza. Pero no dejó de respirar al mismo ritmo. No se movió. Su cuerpo temblaba y experimento una extraña placidez de sentir dolor.

Era extraño y repulsivo.

Sentir placer en aquello que le causaba sufrimiento era enfermizo.

-aahh...-se le escapo un gemido. Aquel vaivén que mantenía Kaname lo hizo perder la razón con facilidad.

Ahora quería más… más y más.

Sus piernas se abrían por inercia, tan solo para lograr que entrase mejor.

Lo miró a los ojos, jadeante y cubierto en un manto de sudor. -Kaname...voy a...- gimió el joven mientras las penetraciones se hacían mas bruscas- ¡aahh, Kaname!

Al sentir la estrechez de Zero, Kaname empujó un par de veces más y se corrió dentro de él con un ronco gemido.

Se quito de encima de él y se acomodo la ropa.

Se iba a dirigir a la salida cuando recordó algo. Nuevamente se acerco al joven que estaba entre dormido y despierto. Se acerco a su blanco cuello y deposito sus colmillos en él.

Zero abrió sus ojos como platos al darse cuenta que le estaban succionando la sangre.

-Vam…pi…ro- susurro incrédulo.

-No Zero, los vampiros no existen. Esto es solo producto de tu imaginación.- le comento con gracia mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre en su boca.

Zero le miraba incrédulo.

¿Producto de su imaginación…?

¿Producto de su imaginación…?

¿Producto de su imaginación…?

Esas palabras hacían eco en su mente mientras miraba absorto el techo de aquella habitación aislada. – tu estas loco Zero, eso nadie lo cambiara. Ni Cross, ni Yuki, ni los vampiros existen… todo es mentira.- finalizo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Kaname abrió la puerta de la habitación mientras le dirigió una última mirada al ángel que luchaba herido y confundido sobre la fría cama de aquella estancia, acto seguido, se encaminó a sus aposentos.

Mientras Zero, amarrado, forcejaba por salir. El no estaba loco, no estaba loco.

Todos existían.

¡Todos existían! ¡No eran producto de su imaginación! Se repetía mentalmente Zero mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

¿Cuál era su realidad…?

No era capaz de admitir a tiempo que estaba perdido.

Y pasaron los días en donde la rutina se convirtió en un hábito y el encierro en su amigo.

Por más que cerraba los ojos y suplicaba a los dioses que le volvieran a su mundo; abría los ojos y se encontraba con la triste realidad de estar encerrado en un maldito manicomio.

Odiaba ese lugar.

Odiaba a la gente de uniforme.

Odiaba a los locos que hacían ruido.

Odiaba la comida, y las terapias en grupo.

Sobretodo odiaba las pastillas.

Un grito desgarrador se escucho por el pasillo b en donde nuevamente le ataban a la cama y le inyectaban quien sabe que.

Lloro y aulló maldiciones en voz alta para que todos en ese centro de locos pudieran oírlas.

Era triste pero en eso se había vuelto su vida. Aquello ya no era más que una triste e inevitable rutina, condicionada por el centro psiquiátrico.

Él, criado como un cazador, había sido sujeto por una fuerza superior a él, limitado a un ser débil y frágil cuyos patéticos intentos de rebelión sólo le sobrellevaban más dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>Un asco posiblemente -.- pero necesitaba escribir esto =) siempre me he preguntado que se sentiría saber que todo a tu alrededor no ha sido mas que una mentira, de allí la razón del fic =D<strong>


End file.
